Embodiments of the invention relate to an automotive head unit configured to verbally administer quizzes to vehicle occupants during relatively low-risk-driving situations.
Certain driving situations are relatively low risk. For example, driving on a highway with cruise control, low traffic volume, and the like. Low risk driving situations of this type sometimes lead to drivers falling asleep. And sometimes in such situations, intellectually stimulating entertainment would be desirable as it may lead to, among other things, improved mental health and improved driver alertness. As such, an automotive head unit that administers quizzes, by issuing verbal questions and receiving verbal responses, to drivers and/or other vehicle occupants, would advance the art.